


Be My Dinosaur?

by live_and_let_live



Category: Phandom (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1am drabble, Adorable, Almost smut, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, RPF, Realisation, bxb - Freeform, cute Dan, idek what happened here, making out and shit, short oneshot, sorry this is short, this is from like 4 months ago, this is so cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil kisses Dan. Or the one where Dan has never kissed anyone and Phil wants to make his first kiss special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Dinosaur?

**Dan**  


  


"Hello internet!" I introduce today's video into my camera and glance down at the 'first times' I'll be using for the video.  


"So, today I'm going to be very unoriginal, and do the 'my first time' tag, as many of you lot have been wanting a sneaky peak into my quite frankly boring life. Earlier I asked you to send me first times on twitter, I've picked 15, so thank you to anyone who gave my ideas!" Honestly, there were so many, it took me longer than you would think to pick out appropriate ones for my video. "Also, you can find Phil's version right here." I motion to the area to my left and wave my hands around a bit.  


"So, let's get started! Okay, so number one..." I continue to talk about a bunch or my first times which are, for some reason, so ridiculously important to the phandom. I finish number 14 and look back to the list on the paper in front of me. 'First kiss' stares at me from the bottom of the page, here goes nothing...  


"And finally, the one you've all been waiting for. Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the thrilling story of Dan Howell, part time tumblr potato and full time internet homo's first kiss. Oh yeah, that's where it's at. Well, I'm sorry to say that there will be no thrilling story, as I am still embarrassingly, a... lip virgin? yeah, that's what we'll call it. Sadly I have not yet lost my 'lip virginity', so come at me people!" My hands are shaking in my lap as I continue to end my video.  


~~~~~~~~le time skip~~~~~~~~  


It's a good two hours later when I've finished editing the video, and it's been posted to YouTube. I'm sitting on my bed scrolling through Twitter, which is exploding with both mocking and 'lol kiss Phil' tweets alike, when Phil walks into my room and sits down at the foot of my bed. To be honest, if I had to kiss anyone, it would be Phil. He's been there for me through everything, and even if nothing came out of it, it would be magical to share such a special moment with such a special friend. It's unlikely that it would ever happen, but I leave a bit of hope in my heart, just in case. I then remember that Phil has just arrived in my room.  


Hey Phil, how you doing?" I say, after a bit of a delay  


"I'm doing okay..." He seems a bit subdued, "I saw your video..." he starts, I can see he wants to say something but he's holding back. It's something that I just can't put my finger on, so I quickly interrupt him.  


"Yeah? What did you think, was it worthy?" I hope he liked it. But instead of the usual playful banter we have after making a video, he says something very unexpected.  


"Dan. My room. 10 minutes." He abruptly get up and exits my room, closing the door before I have a chance to reply. My mouth opens to shout after him, but closes after realising no sound will come out. I slowly begin to rise from my bed, and subconsciously begin to pull pull on trousers, which I took off after I finished filming. Thoughts are running through my head as to what Phil could want, but as the thoughts are in _my_ mind, they always seem to end up in a dirty or overly romantic scenario. All ridiculous situations which would never happen. As the 10 minute mark approaches, I leave my room, sliding my phone into my pocket and pulling my door shut behind me.  


"Phil?" I call out as I knock on his bedroom door, hesitant as to what lies within.  


"Come in." I push the handle down and open the door. Scattered across the expanse of his room, are hundreds of little fake flowers that we used in a video a few months ago. Phil is sitting on his bed, now wearing his adorable glasses, smiling sheepishly back at me. I feel my heart swell as I notice a small string of lights lining the bed frame.  


"Phil, this is stunning, what's this for?" I say, a bit confused as to why he's set his room out like this.  


"Well, during your video, you mentioned that you'd never kissed anyone. And well, I was hoping to change that..." Phil looks deep into my eyes and smiles again, a dusting of red spreading across his cheeks and up from his chest onto his neck. My heart knows what this means, but my brain wants conformation.  


"You mean, you want to be my first kiss?" I ask, my voice getting embarrassingly high towards the end. Phil just chuckles at this and looks deeper into my eyes, as if he's staring straight through my soul.  


"Of course Dan! But only if you want me to be..." I move to the edge of the bed and sit down carefully, keeping my eyes fixed on Phil's, full of light and happiness, I can even see the hope in those eyes, the hope that I'll actually want to kiss him. Well of course I want to.  


"I'd love to..." I whisper, moving closer to him and cupping his face with my larger hands. He moves his hands to cover mine before placing them around my neck and leaning in towards me.  


"Just do what I do..." He breaths, as he tilts his head to the right and presses his lips against mine. I tilt my head to the right also, and tighten my grip on his jaw. We don't deepen the kiss due to my lack of experience, we keep it sweet and loving, many years of emotion being transferred to the other through a single kiss. After a good few seconds we pull away. I rest my forehead against his and close my eyes, tilting my head down a bit. Phil places a hand on my chin and guides it back up. I open my eyes and am met with a pair of blue-gray ones staring right back at me. He smiles and leans in again, his lips pressing against my forehead, then my nose, then finally he connects our lips again. I push his shoulders back lightly and he loses his balance and topples backwards onto the bed, making me fall clumsily on top of him, only breaking our kiss for a brief moment. Trying to be brave, I deepen it, swiping my tongue against his bottom lip, biting down slightly. He lets out a small moan and opens his mouth. We continue to kiss for a few minutes before Phil pulls back and smiles at me, nervousness clouding his eyes. I give him a confused look, my breath leaves my lips in small breaths. He sits up and leans over the edge of the bed. I hear rustling and he pulls two plastic bags onto the bed. He takes one and leaves the room. I sit up properly, trying to process what just happened, but before I can come to a conclusion, Phil walks back into the room wearing an adorable lion onesie. He sits down again and looks up at me.  


"Look inside." He says, another small blush coating his face. I take the bag in my lap and peer into it. I pull out a small envelope and another onesie, a dinosaur this time. I lay the onesie beside us on the bed and pick up the envelope, turning it over in my hands. I slide my fingers under the flap and pull out a small sheet of folded paper. I unfold it to find a note written in rushed blue scrawl.  


_Dan, be my dinosaur? All my love, Phil xxx :)_  


I look up at him with tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.  


"What do you say?" he asks, "will you be my dinosaur?" I can see a flicker of doubt in his eyes, and before he has time to say anything else, I lean forward.  


"Yes," I say, before placing my knee between his and kissing him again, laying down over him, my arms stopping me from completely laying on him. His hands quickly fins their way to my waist and he pulls my hips flush against his, slightly raising his own to meet mine. I let out a sound in the back of my throat and roll my hips down onto his. We continue to move together, before realising that anymore friction between our crotches will likely cause things to get heated, quickly. Before anything can get too steamy, we pull away and I lie next to him. My dick calms down and I latch onto Phil's body, which is still covered in his fluffy onesie. I place my hands around his waist and my head on his chest. I can tell, as we fall asleep, that this is only the beginning of something amazing.  


And I finally feel like I'm home...  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 1am drabble I found on my phone notes. Sorry for cheesyness and clicheness -.-


End file.
